What You Don't Know Won't Kill You
by LetGo666
Summary: Zim finds out about the lie the Tallest kept from him. Contians: Suicide (almost), cutting, torture (in time), and love...at least alien/human lemon. This is my first story so it sucks at first but slowly gets better (the way it's written.) Don't read unless you like gay human/alien. I think that covers it.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three degrading years since the almighty Zim had landed on the pitiful excuse of a planet, had been a normal day, just like all the other days, except Zim had agitated poor Dib a bit too much.

-Zim's Lab-

A very aggravated Zim threw the filthy Dib-worm at full force knocking him off-balance and plumeting into a nearby table. The impact of his back and the table severely injured his spine. Dib let loose a pained scream and tears crept to the corner of Dib's eyes where they started to fall on his face.

Zim laughed maniacally at the pathetic Dib-worm. "BWA HA HA HA HA! The stupid Dib-beast canNOT fight! HaHa HaHa HaHa!"

"Well, at least I wasn't assigned a fake mission!" DIb shot back while trying to hold back blood that was ready to spill out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about, Dib-stink?" Zim said suddenly serious.

"You don't even know your own past. oh my god, you're stupid" Dib muttered."Well if you must know. You were never part of 'The Great Assigning.' We both know that. If you were, you would have been on the stage when they were assigning planets to conquer. You wouldn't have been some outlaw beeging to be given a planet. The only reason you were given a planet is because they thought Earth didn't exist. They thought you would just keeping driving your Voot crusier into empty space until you finally died."

"LIES! You tell LIES!...Wait...How do you know of this human? You were not there, only Irkens were allowed to attend the event, and Zim! most certainly would not have told an enemy such an event in his past."

"What you do not know Zim is that every night before you came I would go and sit on the roof listening for any sign of life that might live in space besides ours."

Zim lauched a deadly spiderleg at Dib and it would have hit him too, if it wasn't for the fact that a blaring alarm went off startling Zim giving Dib enough time to dogde the leg and make his way to the exit. _The alarm means . . . the Tallest are calling! Good. The Dib-beast is gone. Damn, that means he got away._

The giant computer screen turned on and the Tallest appeared.

"Zim." Purple said pointedly.

"Yes. My Tallest." Zim raised a fist to his chest and bowed deeply.

"Your late. We want the weekly progress report." Red growled as if he were just wasting his breath and precious time. Zim could never conquer anything.

"Well, how's that?" Zim questioned the superior.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ZIM! You're SUPPOSED to be collecting infoemation to destroy the planet!" Red barked back at him.

"Well, I just thought that for some reason I was sent here to get away from the Empire and my mission was nothing but a huge lie."

The Tallest just stared wide eyed at the Irken. They turned to look at each other, then burst out with laughter.

"What's So Funny!" Zim snapped at his leaders.

"That's perposterous, Zim!" Purple yelled.

"I think you're starting to go crazy. You better have your PAK checked, Zim," Red told him.

"Maybe your right. What was Zim! thinking! I apoligize, My Tallest. Nothing to report aside from the usual." Zim said dimissively.

"Very well."

The screen went black. Zim released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _What was I thinking. Dib was just making up lies to save his ass._

* * *

The beginning actually sucks, because, as I said in the summary, this is the first book that I have ever written. The way it is written does get better by Chapter 17. I have up to Chapter 35 written and up to Chapter 20 typed, so I need your pateince. The next chapter does require a little research, but I'll get these chapters posted sometime soon.

Thank you to all that will read and that like this book. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost the end of the first period, and Dib-stink still had yet to show up for school. When the cursed bell finally rang, Zim decided to ask the teacher what was wrong with the Dib-smeet.

Mr. Fischer, the history teacher at the disgusting high school, told Zim that Professor Membrane had called the school nurse proclaiming to her that his son couldn't go to school for the next week, for his spine had been sprained.

Zim let out a heavy sigh. _Now I have to wait a whole week for the inferior race. But wait, that means I have more time to destroy this pitiful ball of spinning dirts!_ Zim started to chuckle evilly at the thought and headed to the next class.

He sat alone at lunch, except Zim wasn't used to the feeling that someone wasn't staring at him, but soon shook off the feeling. Instead, he concentrated on a way to destroy the hideous place that was nowhere near worthy of being in the presence of the superior alien.

_I could put a serum into the ocean. Yes! Then, when that horrible rain starts to fall the plants will obtain the serum. The filthy pig- and cow- beasts will eat the plants that contain the serum. And when the stinking humans make these beasts into beef and pork, they will package the infected meat and then ship the meat worldwide. When every filthy human open the meat and is ready to eat it, THE MEAT WILL THEN TURN INTO A HORRIBLE MONSTER AND EAT THEM ALL! BWA HA HA HA HA! Wait...That's stupid! That'll never work! I wonder how the hell that ever managed to pop into my head._

"Hmm. . .Let's see. The weaknesses of these filthy humans are...well, unlike my superior race, Irken, the stupid worm babies need to breathe. But more importantly, if I could contaminate this oxygen, the humans wouldn't survive any longer. It's genius!"

* * *

-After School- -Zim's Lab-

Zim was researching all kinds of different information on deadly gases.

*Zim* Computer!

*Computer* (groan) What?

*Zim* Research: Toxic gases. I need something that'll take out this planet.

"Hmm. I wonder which poisonous gas will be the best to torture and, then, later, kill the inhabitants of this pitiful planet."

"Computer research: Silane. At room temperature can combust automatically.

_It can cuase masive explosions. That could prove fruitful._

Research: Phosgene. Can damage skin, eyes, nose, throat, and lungs.

_Hmm. The hyoomans do seem to rely heavy upon their eyes and nose sense. Plus, it can hurt a vital organ._

Research: Carbon Monoxide. In large ammounts, causes mental confusion, vomiting, loss of muscle corrination, and loss of consciousness.

_The Earth monkeys are already confused enough. HAHA! Loss of consciousness is good._

"Hmm...Computer, research gas: Silane, again. Yes perfect. Order three large, and I mean large, shipments of this gas from planet Callnowia.

*Computer* Shipment should take one week for proper shipment of all three packages.

*Zim* Hmm. That's a lot longer than usual.

*Computer* Well, would you like it if the shipments broke and immediately killed you.

*Zim* Stupid Computer. Irkens don't need oxygen nor this air substance!

*Computer* You're right! It only moistens your skin!

*Zim* (growl) I don't need an artificial intelligence, if it's going to be a smartass.

*Computer* Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by very slowly for Dib. He felt bad for having abandoned the Earth for his selfish needs, but he needed to rest in order to heal, so he could once again save earth from Zim's terrifying hands.

Dib had gone to school the next day. The exercise he got from walking to school was amazing after a week of leisure. Dib walked into the classroom to find a very vanity-filled Zim. His gut reaction had been right: Zim had done something, but just what he did, Dib didn't know. Dib sat down in his seat and immediately shot a death glare at Zim. What surprised him though, was how still Zim just sat there as if nothing were happening.

'Damnit, Zim! Will you just look at me already! I need to know what going on in that stupid head of yours!' Just on cue, Zim slowly spun his head around to look at Dib. Dib's eyes widened; he felt as if he were in a horror movie and Zim was the one trying to kill him. Zim tried to pierce Dib with his gaze. Dib couldn't help, but feel frightened. He tried to lean back, away from Zim and his evil death stare. Zim must have noticed, because he leaned forward as well. Dib wanted to run away so badly, to just escape the scene, but his feet wouldn't move in order to walk, much less run. Zim's mouth stretched into a hideous smile baring his pointed teeth; it reached each side of his face and curled at the ends. 'Oh, God!' Dib swallowed thickly. And just like that, Zim turned around in his seat and sat proud and unmovingly again. "What The Fuck?" Dib muttered under his breath so that no one would be able to hear him. Zim was definitely acting weird and Dib didn't like it one bit.

* * *

-Lunch Time-

Zim fetched his lunch tray and then sat down at his usual table. Dib was already sitting at his table, Gaz right next to him. Something about Gaz made Dib feel very comforted and secure in her presence, even though she beat him up more often than enough.

Dib chugged down his milk and swallowed his sandwich. Zim was finally starting to make his skin itch. It drove him crazy not knowing what Zim was planning to do to the Earth. Dib marched up to the lonely table that only a solitary soul occupied: Zim.

Dib slammed his fists down on the table, creating a loud enough sound to get the alien's attention. "I can tell you're up to something. What are you planning, Zim?" Dib smirked with slitted eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Zim doesn't know what you're talking about, filthy human."

"What do you mean, Zim! You know I know you're up to something."

"I don't know if you know I don't know what you are talking about."

"NO! You're just pretending you don't know that I know you know the fact that I know you're planning something."

" . . . EH?" Zim said dumb-foundingly.

Dib released a deep sigh. "Look, Zim, you don't need to tell me, because I already know what you're planning to do to our society," Dib said trying to trick Zim into spilling something about his plan.

"HOW DOES THE DIB KNOW OF MY PLAN OF TAKING OVER THE EARTH USING DAEDLY GASES?"

'Wow. I didn't expect it to be that easy to get him to tell me his plan.' "I didn't know, until you told me just now, Zim."

"Zim never gives out such information!"

"How can you even say that! You just told me!"

"LIES!"

_Okay, now, it's time to quit. _Whenever Zim starts screaming "Lies!" that means he's had enough and does NOT want to be bothered anymore. "Fine, you win, Zim. I have a hidden camera in your lab, so when you started to talk to yourself, I heard your plan for world-domination. But since I couldn't do anything about it until today, I decided that instead of trying to stop you, I would ask you what your plan was repeatedly." In all honesty, Dib did have a hidden camera in Zim's lab, but he ONLY used it to keep an extra close eye on the alien when he was acting more weird than normal. Though, he still couldn't figure out why he just told Zim that he spied on him.

"Shut up, Dib-stink. Zim doesn't need to hear any of this, so just stop your ramblings. I will find your hidden camera and destroy it."

He doubted that Zim would be able to find his hidden camera. The device was cloak, so it wouldn't be able to be seen by the naked eye, and Dib had made sure to tuck it away where Zim would never guess.

_I guess this day turned out rather nicely. After all I did learn Zim's plan about destroying President man. And he'll never be able to destroy my camera. _"Yes, This was a rather good day." Dib said cheerfully to himself as he arrived home from school.


	4. Chapter 4

-Zim's Lab-  
Zim was worriedly pacing back and forth. "How could the Dib-filth manage to get in and have enough time to hook up a camera? HA! I bet he was so worried about the fact that I might catch him; he hastily put up the camera, and didn't take the time to make sure I wouldn't be able to find it. Computer, scan the house. Is there any unwanted or unneeded objects?"

"Yes," the computer replied.

"What is it?"

"You," the computer snapped.

"Fuck you, computer!" Just then the alarm that signaled a call from the Tallest went off. "Put them on the screen."

*Purple* "Zim, you better have some damn good progress-"

*Red* "Because if not-"

*Zim* "I do, My Tallest! I do!"

"Oh, really?" Red said suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at the news.

*Zim* "Yes! I am going to destroy the Earth by filling it with a toxic gas. The stupid Earth monkeys can't survive without their precious oxygen."

*Red* "Oh, wow. Good work, Zim."

*Zim* "Thank you, My Tallest."

-End of Transmission-


	5. Chapter 5

-The Massive-  
*Purple* See. He has a plan.

*Red* I know. I can't believe it, but it'll never work. Just like all of his other plans.

*Purple* (silence)...Maybe this one'll work!

*Red* Ch! Yeah, right! And not to mention, he knows we gave him a fake mission.

*Purple* No he doesn't!

*Red* We can't just laugh it off again, if he asks us.

*Purple* Why not!

*Red* (sigh) Because. Just because, Purple.

*Purple*

-Silence-  
*Purple* Well, I think he can defeat Earth.

*Red* Ch! How about...a bet.

*Purple* Oooh, what kind?

*Red* We'll give Zim five days. If he doesn't defeat Earth in that amount of time we'll tell him about his mission etcetera. And I get a night with you, dear Purple.

*Purple* And if he does?

*Red* Then you can have a dozen donuts. All to yourself.

*Purple* TRIPLE IT!

*Red* DEAL!

-hand shake-


	6. Chapter 6

-Dib's House-

Dib came home after Gaz, afraid that Gaz might be him up again. Gaz grunted when Dib opened the front door. That was the closest thing he was ever going to a "Welcome Home, younger brother," or even a nice little "Hello." Dib went up the stairs, and went into his bedroom on the left.

*Dib* 'I need to see what Zim's been up to lately, what he's been doing to prepare for his plan, if I am going to be stopping him. Hmm...I'll check the cameras. That's always a good place to start."

Dib turn on his computer and clicked the browser that connected to the outlet for his camera.

-The Video-

For the first eight hours of the video there was nothing happening. Except towards the end, where Gir entered the lab. He was holding up a pig, and screamming, "PIGGY! PIGGY! WE ARE HAVING BACON, TONIGHT!"

Shortly after that scarring scene, Zim entered the lab. Then the scene played before Dib's eyes. The camera lay right above the elevator, so he had the perfect view of Zim's lab.

-End of Video-

*Dib* "So, all I need to do is stop the shipments from coming in, but how. . .Wait. I can easily crack Zim's password, control his computer, and stop the order without him even knowing. Yes, perfect."

Dib clicked open another browser, and hooked his microphones up to the computer. Zim's password was voice activated. Lucky for him, though, he had a recording of Zim's password. After watching many videos of Zim working in his lab, Dib decided it would be smart to get a dictaphone and record the password, just in case he ever needed use of it. He played the recording into the speakers. He was now on Zim's computer. He went to the browser labled Callnowia, and opened it up. He, then, opened the link that showed what Zim's recent orders were. He canceled each and every order on the list.

*Dib* Just like I said it would be. Easy as 1. 2. 3.


	7. Chapter 7

- Next Day - Day 2 -

Zim went down into his lab to check and see how many more days of shipping were left. "The first shipment should have been here this morning," Zim said to himself. "Computer, how many more days until the shipments are here?"

*Computer* None.

*Zim* What do you mean 'none'? Are you saying that the shipments just arrived?

*Computer* No.

*Zim* Then, what do you mean 'none'?

*Computer* You canceled the shipments.

*Zim* I did no such thing.

*Computer* Oh? Then you explain how the shipments were canceled.

Zim only had two minutes left before he would be written down as tardy, and then sent to the underground detention chambers.

*Zim* Computer run a diagnosis to see if you have any viruses. I have to get to the wretched-school.

Zim exited the lab, then ran at lightning speed towards the school. He knocked over more than a few kids in the process. Everyone started to take their seats. Luckily, Zim had just stepped through the classroom threshold right as the bell rang.

*Mr. Fischer* One day, Zim. That bell will ring, and you will not be here. When that happens I will be more than happy to send you into the underground detention chambers.

Zim proudly marched to his seat and sat down. Everybody in class just stared at Zim, then class began.

- After School - Zim's Lab -

*Zim* So, did you find the error in the system, Computer?

*Computer* No, I didn't.

*Zim* Well, why the hell not!

*Computer* Because there isn't a fucking problem!

*Zim* Shut the fuck up, you damn computer . . . . . . (sigh) So, you are saying that the orders got canceled, we just don't know how. Correct?

*Computer* Affirmative.

*Zim* Do you know who probably cancelled the orders?

*Computer* If I did, I think I would have told you.

*Zim* I'm going to go visit a good friend of ours. I'll be back soon, Computer. Don't let anyone in besides me.


	8. Chapter 8

Zim walked down the street towards Dib's house. When Zim knocked on the door, he could hear the muffled voices coming from inside the house. Someone finally opened the door for him, however it wasn't whom he expected it to be. It wasn't the Dib-stink, but, instead, the earth-monkey's disgusting sister.

*Gaz* (grumbling) Dib! Your boyfriend's here for you!

*Dib* For the last time, Gaz! I'm. Not. A. God. Damn. Faggit!

Dib ran down the stairs, and towards the front door, while Gaz sat back down on the couch, and continued to play Vampire Piggys 2.o.

*Dib* Why are you here, Zim?

*Zim* Well, I was just remembering the conversation we had at lunch, yesterday.

*Dib* Yeah, Zim? What about it?

*Zim* When I woke up this morning some data, that was there yesterday, had disappeared from my computer.

*Dib* And you think I have something to do with it?

*Zim* That is precisely why I am here.

*Dib* Well, I don't, so just go the hell home, and fuck yourself, Zim. I don't have time to deal with your fucking shit.

*Zim* And why the hell not, Dib-worm?

*Dib* Unlike you, Zim, I need to get through school. I need to finish to shitty homework, and study for my fucking tests, so I can pass the damn school, okay, Zim? Is that, Okay, with you?

*Zim* Fine, Dib-shit. I'll leave you to your damn studying for now. But to hell I want some answers tomorrow.

As Zim turned around to go back home, Dib slammed the door behind him. 'Just more shit to pile unto my fucking plate,' Dib thought to himself as he went to go finish his homework.


	9. Chapter 9

- Next Day - Day 3-

Unlike yesterday, Zim wasn't late for school, today.

- Lunch Time -

Dib was already sitting at his table with Gaz, when Zim entered the lunchroom. "Fuck. What the hell does he want now," Dib muttered to himself as he saw that Zim was walking toward him. Zim slammed his fist down on the table. "Dib-stink"

*Dib* What the hell do you want, Zim?

*Zim* What did you do to the files on my computer, Dib-worm?

*Dib* Nothing, Zim! I already fucking told you I had nothing to do with it.

*Zim* Then explain how it happened!

*Dib* How the fuck should I know!

*Zim* I DON"T KNOW!

*Dib* Then go fucking away, because I have better things to do than listen to you fucking bitch all day.

*Zim* Like what, Dib? You have no loser friends, and you're sitting next to your disgusting sister whom much rather prefer if you weren't there at all!

Dib stood up, slammed his palms down on the table, and yelled at Zim, "Don't you think I fucking know that!"

*Zim* Then why do you persist on being near someone whom hates you!

At that moment all of Dib's anger just swelled up inside of him, and he threw a hard punch at Zim's face. However, Dib had surprise on his side, so the punch landed giving Zim a throbbing headache, and making him fall down back-first on the ground.

Dib was walking away from the table and towards Zim when Zim knocked him off his feet with a swift kick. Now Zim had the upper-hand, and Dib was laying on his back on the floor of the lunchroom. Zim shot a punch at Dib's nose, causing Dib extreme discomfort. Dib grabbed Zim's arm as Zim brought his arm back from the punch, and Dib was on his feet again.

A bunch of the kids gathered around the battle. The teachers and staff of the school didn't even seem to notice the racket.

Blood was running down Dib's face, but that just made him more pissed off. Dib aimed a punch at the right side of Zim's belly. However, Zim saw it coming and slid to the left, dodging the throw. Zim took advantage of the situation, for Dib's back was to him, and so he threw a punch at Dib's lower spine area.

Dib's whole body shook with pain from the contact, and he was once more on the ground, except this time he was laying on his stomach.

Zim slammed his boot down on the middle of Dib's back, forcing Dib to stay on the ground. As Dib tried to reach to grab Zim's foot to throw him off, Zim grabbed both of his arms and held them. Dib couldn't do anything anymore.

Zim took both arms into one hand, and used his, now free, arm to grab a hand full of Dib's hair. Dib yelled out in pain, "Fuck you, Zim. Will you fucking stop it already!"

*Zim* Zim will release you when you tell Zim what you have done with the files.

*Dib* I already fucking told you, Asshole! i didn't do a damn thing with your precious files.

Zim raised Dib onto his knees. He pulled Dib's head back and pushed his body forward, causing an extremely uncomfortable position on the spine. All the while, Dib was still restrained. "What did you do with the files, Dib," Zim asked him again, except much more slowly.

"I . . . I . . . I, I deleted them," Dib said as he finally gave in.

"Thank you," and with that, Zim released him. Dib fell on the floor face-first. Dib got back up and shot another punch at the back of Zim's head, when Zim spun around and punched Dib right in the eye.

"Asshole," Dib muttered as he watched Zim walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

- Day 3 - After Lunch -

Zim made his way to his next class after lunch, unharmed. However, Dib had a broken nose and a black eye was forming on his face. They both took a seat in the math classroom.

Mrs. Hilgard noticed Dib's scarred face, and knew that he had been fighting with Zim. "Zim. Dib. Zim, go to the principal's office. Tell him what you did, again. Dib, go to the nurse's office." They got out of their seats and made their way out of the classroom as the students, already sitting down, stared at them, and the arriving students got out of their way.

- Principal's Office -

Zim walked into the principal's office, and sat down in the chair that was in front of the principal's desk. The principal was facing the window. He turned around to go close the door behind the student, but as soon as he saw which student it was, his face fell. Zim was his worst student of all that attended the high school.

"What is it this time, Zim," Principal Bloaty asked as he closed the office door, and opened up his file cabinet searching for Zim's file. The file was filled with problems Zim had caused the school, and it's students, especially Dib.

"I beat information out of the Dib-monster," he stated proudly. Principal Bloaty sighed heavily and wrote down that down on the file.

"Okay, and you just came from Calculus," Bloaty asked.

"Yes," Zim replied.

"Okay, then. Go back to class, Zim. And please, try not to get into any more trouble," Principal Bloaty told Zim as he dismissed him from his office. Zim sharply nodded in confirmation, which made Bloaty sigh heavier. 'One day, hopefully one day, he'll mean that,' Blaoty thought to himself as he sat back down in his seat to sign some paperwork concerning the school.

- Nurse's Office -

Dib sluggishly walked to the Nurse's Office. "This is just what I need: More hell after two days of hell," Dib thought out loud to himself.

Dib walked into the Nurse's Office and took a seat in one of the chairs. Luckily, the only people in the room were the nurse, two other kids, and Dib.

The nurse had just finished working with one of the kids, and shooed him off to class. The nurse looked at the waiting line and noticed Dib. "Zim," she asked. He nodded to confirm her suspicion. She sighed, "He's always gives you scars. Why can't you just stay away from him?"

"Well, I do try to, honest, but, he always plans to do something bad, and when I try to stop him, he just ends up beating me up," Dib answered.

"You're a good kid, Dib," she said as she was taking care of the other child.

"Okay, Dib, you're turn." She checked his temperature; it was average, which was good. She handed him an ice pack for his eye. "Just keep this one there, and there's nothing anyone can do about your nose, Dib. It'll heal in time, so don't worry about it. But your dad, Professor Membrane, phfft, he won't pick up his phone, so I can't let you leave the school grounds. But I'll let you stay here for the rest of the school day."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I don't want to miss any of my classes, so if you don't mind, I'll be going back to class," Dib replied, rejecting the offer.

"Okay, just take the ice pack with you, then," the nurse ordered.

Dib went back to class, except it wasn't calculus, anymore. It was French. Dib went to the rest of his classes for the day, then went home. "Well today was just shit."


	11. Chapter 11

- Later - Zim's Lab -

*Zim* Computer, I have found the cuase of our problem.

*Computer* You?

*Zim* No, shit head! The Dib-stink. He cancled the orders. So computer, I'll need you to reorder them.

*Computer* Shipments ordered.

*Zim* Good.

* * *

Shortest chapter I have ever written. Sorry, but I thought it was nessacary. ^-^'

And after this the chapters start getting a little bit better written.


	12. Chapter 12

- The Next Day - Day 4 -

Dib groaned as he stirred, just waking up. He really was not looking forward to today, especially after yesterday's series of events.

"It's time to wake up for school, Jack Ass," he heard Gaz yell.

Dib sighed as he made his way down the stairs, "Gaz, can you tell the teachers that I'm sick. I don't feel like going to the school, today."

Gaz eyed his up and down, but finally after a minute or so, she sighed, "Fine. I'll tell them that you're sick. But your sorry ass better be well, tomorrow, Jack Ass!"

Dib trudged back upstairs, and into his bedroom. He got back underneath the covers, and fell back asleep.

- School -

Zim proudly walked up to the school, down the halls, and into the classroom. Mr. Fischer grumbled noticing that Zim wasn't late for once. Zim sat down in his seat while, searching the classroom for Dib. He wasn't there, even after the bell rang.

When the class ended, Zim walked up to Mr. Fischer and asked him what had happened to Dib. And Mr. Fischer begrudgingly told him that he was out sick.

"Ha, ha, pitiful earth-monkey. Can't even show his face around here, after yesterday. What pride! Bah, just shows how much of a disgusting creature he truly is," Zim chuckled to himself as he made his way to his next class.


	13. Chapter 13

- Later - Day 4 -

Dib awoke around 2p.m. and begrudgingly got out of bed. He went across the hall to the bathroom, and splashed water on his face to wake himself up. As Dib looked himself in the mirror, he thought out loud to himself, "I'm tired of this. People walk all over me. Zim always wins, even if his plan fails. People don't even care that he's trying to destroy this fucking place. They don't give a shit about me. Hell, they don't give shit about anything! That's it! I'm not doing anything for this stupid-ass planet anymore! See how they like it when they're all suffocated to death."

Dib went back into his bedroom, yanked open a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a pair of scissors. He went back across the hall into the back room. He sternly looked himself in the eyes through the mirror, and with that he cut off his hair. He took the lump of now saggy hair, went downstairs to the kitchen, and put the pile into the trashcan. He, then, went back upstairs, and went into his closet. He grabbed all of his blue neutral smiley face T-shirts, and all of his tight black pants, took them downstairs into the kitchen, and, also, threw them away. He lugged the trashcan up the stairs so he didn't have to keep making so many trips up and down the stairs. He planned on getting rid of every little thing that m=remind him of every single mistake he had ever made in his life. Every picture and observation of his paranormal studies were torn off the walls and thrown away. Every file on his computers about his paranormal studies was permanently deleted off his computer. And all of his paranormal-related books were, also, dumped into the trashcan. Dib took the trashcan back downstairs, and set the trash bag at the end of the driveway for the garbage men to pick up, the following morning.

Dib glared with hatred at the trash bag from the window in his bedroom. Since he didn't have his neutral face shirts, anymore, he went to go look through the closet to see if he had any other shirts. He shuffled through the line of empty hangers, and finally came across a couple of shirts and bottoms that had been crammed into the corner of his closet. He took two of the shirts that seem semi-interesting to him and slid them off. He also yanked a pair of ripped jeans off of another hanger, and put them on. Dib went and looked into the mirror. He was wearing a long-sleeved black and red striped shirt underneath a Rolling Stones shirt. He rearranged his hair to his liking, and then reviewed his look and wasn't pleased. He went down the hall and into Gaz's room.

He slammed open the door and marched into her bedroom searching her room. He noticed all of her belts on a hanger, so he went over to it to view the different belts. He found one you liked, slid it off the hanger, and put it on. He sent the hanger back down, and went over to her dresser. He noticed a bunch of make up and assorted jewelry. He grabbed one that matched the belt almost perfectly and both it around his neck. He spotted a hot pair of leather gloves that Gaz kept as a spare, and he started at them in awe. He smilrked s he put them on; he flexed moved his fingers to better enjoy the feeling of them. He then grabbed some eyeliner and started to outline his eyes. He set the eyeliner down, and looked over the jewelry again, and saw a hooped earring that he, also, liked, however neither of his ears were pierced . . ."Fuck it," Dib said to himself as he started to search for a towel. Since he couldn't find one, he opened the dresser and pulled out one of Gaz's shirts. He took the earring into his hand, and shoved it through to the other side of the top of his left ear. He winced at the pain as he pulled it back out, wiped it off using the shirt, and put Gaz's shirt on the area until it stopped bleeding. He set the shirt on the top of the dresser, and slammed the door shut as he made his way back to his bedroom.

He looked back in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. He turned his head toward the doorway of his bedroom when he heard the front door open and slam shut. Once he heard the slam, he knew that Gaz was home.


	14. Chapter 14

Gaz had always hated school. She stormed down the hall, and into her bedroom, slamming the door closed. She threw her backpack against the wall and walked to her dresser to fix her hair. She looked down to grab her hairbrush, but all she saw was the blood-soaked shirt. Her eye twitched as she was consumed with anger. "Dib," she yelled as she stormed down the hall and slammed his door open so hard that it fell off its hinges.

Dib's eyes narrowed as he glared at his terrible sister. Gaz looked Dib up and down, noticing that he had not only ruined one of her favorite shirts but also used her eyeliner and stolen a couple of her belongings. This enraged her more, so much that she stormed up to him and threw a punch to his jawbone. Dib bent down, easily escaping the hit, and in return, lunged a fist at her side. Gaz recoiled from the impact, gripping her side. Dib used this to his advantage and struck her again, aiming for her jawbone. Gaz was knocked off-balance and thrown into the wall from the power stored within the punch. She held one hand against the wall, and lunged at him, aiming for his face, again. However before the fist made contact with Dib's face, Gaz was hit underneath her chin, throwing her backwards onto the ground.

"Will you fucking stop it, shit-head," Gaz yelled furiously.

"Make me," Dib retored, kicking her in the face.

Gaz fell back down, blood dripping out of her nose and into her mouth. "Fucker," she muttered as she tried to get back up.

"And get out of my room," Dib added, kicking Gaz, again. Picking her up and throwing her into the hall, he slammed the door in her face.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ass," Gaz murmured as she got off of the ground, rubbing her head.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face, and, later, grabbed a towel  
for her nose. As she was heading back to her bedroom, she stopped, glaing at Dib's door.

Dib slammed the door open as she was about to kick it. Glared down at her, "Dont' event hink about it," Dib shot at her, "I'm going out. Make your own fucking dinner for once."

* * *

Wow. Another short chapter. Sorry. ^-^'


	16. Chapter 16

Zim walked home and went down to his lab. "Have any of the packages arrived, today," Zim requested of the computer.

"Yes," the computer answered.

"How many are there and where are they," Zim asked.

"There is one in the lower labs," the computer responded.

"Hmm, well...the other two...they'll be here within the week, correct," Zim questioned.

"If all goes well, that is correct," the computer stated.

"Hmm, well, good work, computer. If you need me. . .I'm going to see how the Dib is doing; he wasn't at school today."

"Why do you even care about that," the computer intervened.

"Because, he's my enemy! The whole time I was at school, he could have been plotting against me! He's probably not even sick," Zim shouted.

"Chh-I don't see why you even let him live. Like you said, he's your enemy. He's probably plotting against you. You should kill him before he even has the chance to," the computer retorted. "Well, why don't you?"

"Computer, I'm going out," Zim said, as he walked out the door, escaping the question.

* * *

I think I could have combined Chapter 15 & 16, but eh, I don't care. Oh...ha ha ha... boy. ^-^'''


	17. WYDKWKY Ch 17

Zim walked up to Dib's house, knocking on the front door. However, he was surprised to see the Dib-filth's sister.

"What do you want," Gaz grumbled bitterly, holding a towel to her nose.

"Uh…what happened to your face," Zim commented.

"It's non of your business, douchebag! Just tell me why the fuck you're here or go the fuck away," Gaz yelled.

"The Dib-thing wasn't at school today," Zim stated. "Why?"

"Because he wanted new look! Now, piss off," Gaz shouted, slamming the door in his face.

"Hmm, well, is he at least home," Zim asked loudly through the shut door."Guess not," he mumbled to himself when he received no answer. Walking down the pavement, he pondered whether he should head to th base or if he should wander into the city. Sighing, he turned toward his street. When he finished climbing the porch steps of the oddball house, Gir leapt through the open door, colliding with Zim's face. "Eek! Gir! Get off! Get off me, now," Zim shrieked, startled. Gir fell off eyes colored red and hand to his head. Sighing

Zim shook his head at the sad, malfunctioning robot. "Good Gir," he mumbled, patting his SIR on the head.

Zim made his way toward the side table where the elevator to the lower labs waited for him. The elevator dropped him off short of his destination. There, the Tallest were broadcasted on the computer's screen.

"My Tallest," Zim honored as he stepped forward.

"Zim," Purple regarded.

"How's the mission, Zim," Red snapped.

"I have one-third of the gas shipments. I should receive the rest some time later this week. Once I receive them, I should be able to destroy this filthy planet," Zim explained, spitting out the last couple of words.

"See," Purple defended, which caused a sigh to escape red's lips.

"Yes, but-," Red started before turning to face Zim. "What about this kid? The one who keeps foiling your plans? Is he dead, yet?"

Zim hesitated a moment, before muttering a shameful no.

"See," Red pointed out towards Purple. "Look, Zim, we've given you more than enough time, and that human will probably just destroy your plan, so why don't we just call off your mission, Zim?"

"Wha…Wh-what? M-my Tallest, p-please," Zim softly begged.

"Besides we can get some other Invader-"

"N-no," Zim shouted, cutting off Red.

"What! You do not talk back to your Tallest! We're cutting you off from Irk," Red concluded, motioning for the other Irkens.

"N-no. My Tallest, please," Zim whispered. He was on his knees in front of his Tallest; tears were creeping out of his eyes. "Please, M-my Tallest. I will defeat Earth. I can. I will, f-for you, M-my Tallest."

"Look, Zim," Red let out a sigh, and then shot a glare at Zim, clearly angered from Zim's cowardice. "We never cared about the Earth. And it's quite obvious you can't conquer it. You're a pest, a mere parasite, destroying this empire. We sent you there to get rid of you. So you can just stay there and never bother us again-a win-win situation."

"Wha-what," Zim whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

"You heard me, Zim. Stay there; just don't bother the Armada anymore. If you do we'll have the communicator disconnected, so it'll be completely pointless.

"You…you never cared," Zim questioned, still in shock.

"Yes, Zim. We don't care. We'd all be a lot happier if you'd just drop dead. Won't we be blessed if that happens…Goodbye, Zim. Forever." The computer screen turned black at Red's final word.

Zim sat still in the silence, and cried until his eyes hurt.

Why hadn't he just trusted Dib's word? Why was he so ignorant? So naïve? Damn the Tallest. Zim shot a leg from his PAK through the communicator, and then burned hundreds of holes into it.

"You want me dead? How's this," Zim screamed to the far off Tallest, who couldn't possibly respond. As he took one of the pieces of bent metal that belonged to the communicator and scrapped it against his arm. Another tear fell down his cheek to his new, opened cut, where it mixed into the blood. Another cut and another scar kept accumulating on his arm until he finally realized that the Tallest could never answer him.

* * *

So, when I originally wrote this chapter my brain got sidetracked and wrote an alternative ending. This is the actual ending to What You Don't Know Won't Kil You, but if you want the alternative ending, it will be call You Never Know. So the chapters will be split. There will be a WYDKWKY (What You DOn't Know Won't Kill You) Ch. 17 and a YNK (You Never Know) Ch. 17.

Thank you and enjoy.


	18. WYDKWKY Ch 18

Dib came home late that night. His legs were stiff from all the walking he had done, but they were, also, numb from the bitter autumn night's air. Exhausted, Dib passed out the moment he got in bed.

* * *

"Come on, Dib-shit," Gaz yelled, "It's time for school, and you're going today!"

"Fine," Dib shouted back, sitting up on his bed. He walked over to his closet where he found a pair of leather pants, combat boots, and a black Led Zeppelin shirt that he slipped on.

"Hey, shit-head. If I were you, I wouldn't talk to anybody at school. And I'd also get a new name," Gaz suggested to him through a mouthful of cereal.

"Why are you helping me," Dib questioned, pouring his own bowl of cereal and sitting at the kitchen table.

Gaz glared at him. "Fine, if you don't want my help, I won't give you any."

Sighing, Dib finished up his cereal. He grabbed his backpack while wondering what had occurred in his absence.

* * *

Zim trudged to the elevator, wiping his already dry, swollen eyes. Glancing down at his arm, he decided he should probably change his clothes. Wearing tattered clothes would just make everyone wonder what had happened.

As Zim opened his closet, he realized that he only had invader uniforms. Seeing as he wasn't an invader anymore, Zim couldn't wear them. To wear them would not be shameful to him, but also to Irk. Zim ordered his computer to fashion him another disguise.

Zim was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and a 'poop cola' shirt, accessorized with leather cloves and untied tennis shoes. His wig was no longer 'Elvis style' but it instead hung over his eyes, looking as if he had never cut his hair.

Zim made his way to school, seeing nothing else to do. Zim was banished, now, forced to live in exile on Earth. There was no point. No goal, no destination. Nothing. Today, Zim would have to try to be human if he wanted to survive


	19. WYDKWKY Ch 19

When Dib had walked into his first class he noticed Dib wasn't there, but instead, there was a new kid. Zim took his normal seat, awaiting the accursed lectures. Then he realized he was supposed to be trying to make friends or his life would be a bore. Zim hesitantly turned toward the new kid, who just happened to be sitting in the seat next to him-Dib's seat. "H-hey," Zim said, poking the kid on the shoulder.

"What," he snapped.

"Eh? Uhmmm…wha-what's your name, earth-child," Zim asked.

"It's…It's-it's Kyle," the person answered.

"Kyle?"

"Y-yeah. What's yours? What's your name?"

"M-my name?"

"Yes, your name. What is it?"

"It's…It's Zim. It's Zim," he replied, after debating whether or not he should actually tell Kyle his real name.

* * *

Dib sat, shocked. Zim was sitting in front of him, but he didn't look like Zim. He looked like some kid who didn't even know what personal hygiene was.

Dib turned his attention away from Zim-or whoever was sitting there- and towards the front board, praying for the bell to ring.

"Hey," Zim poked him again.

Dib noticed that Zim's hand was shaking. That couldn't have been a good sign. "What wrong," Dib asked.

Zim started grasping the air with his hand. "N-n-n-nothing," he finally stuttered.

"You don't look like nothing's wrong."

Zim hesitated. It looked as if he was going to break down any moment. "It's…It's nothing, Kyle."

Dib sat straighter, still used to his false name. "It's …it's okay. I'll be your friend." Dib bit his lip. Why did he just say that? Not even two days ago, Zim had beaten him up. They had been enemies for years! And here, he was, showing weakness, because Zim didn't look healthy. God, he was sad.

* * *

Zim hesitated, looking at the earth-child. "Friend?" Zim had never had any friends. He had not even ever heard of friends. "What are friends?"

"Oh my god, Zim," Kyle said, exasperated. "Friend…Someone who-two or more people who do activities together. Two or more people that care about each other...who take care of-look out for one another. Understand?"

"Friend? That is what a friend is? You want to be Zim's friend?"

"Su-…Sure. Y-yes I-I wanna be you friend, Zim."

"Zim…Zim has a f..friend," Zim mumbled to himself a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Dib smiled to himself, listening to Zim's ramblings. The bell rang, and class began.


	20. WYDKWKY Ch 20

-Lunch Time-

Dib was sitting at his usual table, when Zim came over and sat across from him. "Hey, Zim."

"Hi, Kyle-friend." The name made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and sent chill down his spine. "What do you want?"

"N-nothing," Dib stuttered, "Wait, actually, wh-what was wrong, this morning? You know you can tell me. I'm your friend." Just saying that to Zim freaked Dib him out.

"Why? Why can Zim tell you?"

"Because friends tell each other everything."

"Why?"

"Why! Because they're friends!"

"Oh," Zim finished, silencing himself, and started limply picking his food.

"Zim, what's wrong?"

"You yelled at Zim. Kyle-friend yelled at Zim, when Kyle-friend told Zim that friends care for each other," Zim mumbled

Shit, Dib thought. "Z-Zim. . .it's just. . .it's annoying when someone asks 'why' repeatedly. That's why I yelled. Besides I just wanted you to tell me what's wrong, because I do care."

"Kyle-friend still cares about Zim?"

"Yes, Kyle-friend still cares about Zim."

A small smile appeared on Zim's face, though Dib could still see that he was hurt. Options scrolled through Dib's brain as he tried to figure out what could have happened to make Zim so distraught.

Maybe a bunch of kids bullied him. . .Zim could have easily beat him up this whole school if he wanted to, and could still have his pride. Words never reach his ears, er, antennae, I guess. . .Well, today. . .that wasn't the case. . .So, no for school,. Nothing could have happened at school, because everyone looks fine. Besides Gaz would have told me that much. . .

So then what happened? Had to be after school. Well, Gaz did say something about Zim coming to the house, yesterday. Though, Zim is slightly scarred of her, he would pay more to her fists than her words. Dib chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What," Zim asked curiously.

Losing his train of thought, Dib realized Zim was still in front of him. "I-insides joke."

"Inside joke?"

"Yeah. Like I don't think you'd be scared about what she'd say," Dib pointed toward the purple-haired girl, "but I'd think you'd try to avoid a fight with her."

Zim turned around to glance at the girl. "Her? That's the Dib-stink's sister. Say what you will about her, but know her hands. . .they have death written all over them. Just ask Dib-beast. He would know. I wonder where he is, anyway."

"Who's Dib," he quickly asked before his cover could be blown.

"Dibs. . he's no one. . he's. . .he's just my enemy. . .We don't like each other. Besides, . . .he ruined my life," Zim fished with a whisper, talking more to himself than to Dib.

"How did he ruin your life," Dib asked, curios. Sure, he may have foiled a scheme or more, but he couldn't have possibly ruined Zim's entire life.

"Zim doesn't wanna talk about it,," Zim quickly shot at him.

"Okay."

So it had somethingto do with me. . .and ruining his life. . .Not Gaz, not school. . .Me. Wh does this come as such a shock? Dib felt terribly. Maybe it also has to do with something else? Irk? Irk! I stopped him from taking over the Earth too many times that his Tallest must be pissed off at him. . . I told him his Tallest didn't care. Maybe that finally sunk in. . .Not likely, my words never get through that thick skull of his. . .However, he would know it was true, if they said it directly to his face. That has to be it! The Tallest had to have said something! But-ugh-how do I ask him. He doesn't know I'm Dib, so he doesn't even know that I know about his secret. All he knows if that I'm Kyle. Innocent Kylethat doesn't know anything about him. Sighing, Dib sunk lower into his seat.

"Zim sorry," Zim muttered from across the table.

"What," Dib asked, coming back to the reality in from of him.

"Zim's sorry. . .for. . .for yelling at you, Zim just. . .Zim just doesn't want to talk abou it" he mumbled.

"Zim, I'm not upset. I said it was okay. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. I was wrong to push you."

"You looked sad."

"I was just deep in thought."

"About what?"

"Zim. . .did. . .did your parents say something to you?"

Zim perked up a bit, but in a deprived way. Both of them knew Zim didn't have parents, but Dib hoped Zim would translate it into his situation. "Kinda," he mumbled, avoiding Dib's gaze.

"Did. . .Did your parents kick you out of their house?"

"Kinda," Zim whispered

Dib swallowed thickly. He realized that Zim was probably no longer tied to Irk, and it was all his fault. Dib had stopped all of Zim's plans, so Zim couldn't possibly be compared to all of the other Invaders. The Tallest banished him here.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry to hear that, Zim," Dib mumbled.

Zim nodded, wiping away his tear. He really had not wanted to talk about it, and, here, some random kid, named Kyle, had brought it up inadvertedly. It, also, didn't help that the scar on his arm reminded him of the terrible event.

Zim wanted them gone. He didn't need to remember; it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Outraged mixed with regret and denial filled the alien. He started clawing the other arm. In his confusion he thought that scratching them might make them disappear.

Kyle had quickly come over and yanked the other arm away. "Zim! What are you doing! Stop," he shrieked at Zim.

Zim growled at the pest, marking Kyle's cheek. The blood started to drip out of his cut. Drawing his hand up to touch the gnash, Kyle winced from the stinging pain it created. A look of horror crossed his face at the realization at what he had done.

Pushing Kyle away, Zim ran for the door of the lunchroom. Kyle chased after him. He grabbed Zim's wrist, halting and pulling him backwards. Falling to his knees, Zim sobbed. Kyle let go of Zim's arm and instead hugged him. They sat like that- Kyle holding Zim; Zim crying in Kyle's arms- until lunch ended, when Zim had told Kyle that he should go to the nurse's office.


	21. WYDKWKY Ch 21

Zim accompanied Dib to the nurse's office, even though Dib was still reluctant.

"Go on to class, Zim. I'll be fine. Besides, I've been through worse; this is nothing," Dib said when they made it the to health office.

"B-but, I ... I h-hurt my friend. My friend. Besides! Kyle-friend said that f-friends look out for each other," Zim argued, stuttering occasionally.

Dib smirked, "It's okay, Zim. You can go back to class. I won't hold it against you. I don't mind it. Just go to class, Zim. And I'll see you after school."

"Okay... Zim will see Kyle-friend after school."

"And Zim?"

"Yes?"

"Please, just call me Kyle, not Kyle-friend."

"Okay, K...Kyle," Zim dragged out, allowing his mouth to become use to the foreign use of words.

When Zim the room, the nurse came to get him. "I've never seen you here before. Who are you and why are you here," she asked.

Dib sighed, "Zim scratched my cheek."

"Okay," the nurse thought aloud as she grabbed rubbing alcohol and bandages. "So then what's your name? So I can remember the next you come here."

"I come here often enough."

"Well the, how come I don't recall your name?"

Dib lifted the hair that was covering the black eye Zim had given. "Now do you remember?"

"Dib," she asked unbelievingly. He nodded. "Wow. You look so different, but you already knew that. So then why did you change?"

"Eh," Dib winced from the rubbing alcohol, though he honestly did want to answer the question anyway.

"Mmm? Won't tell me?" Dib shrugged. "Okay, well, I'm still here and will still be here, if you ever need me, even if it's not for physical health," the nurse winked.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Oh, and if I'm with anyone else, besides my sister, I'm Kyle to you."

"Okay, sugar. You can count on me. Now run along to next class."


	22. WYDKWKY Ch 22

Kyle stood, waiting by the doors of the building, when Zim came outised. "Just like I promised."

The small words brought a faint smile to Zim's face. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

They walked along side of each other, the fall winds blowing the leafs by their feet. "H-hey, Kyle-fri Kyle! ... Are you doing anything after school," Zim asked.

"Besides my homeowrk? Not really. Why?"

"Well, you said friends do activities together and I just wanted to know if you wante dto do anything."

Kyle was silent, a blush on his face.

"Kyle?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you not want to?"

"it's not that. I- ... I don't mind.. if you wanna do something."

"Like what? What kind of activities can we do as friends?"

"Play video gamas, watch movies and spots. Stuff like that."

"Does Kyle-friend wanna come to my house to play video games after he finishes his homework?"

"Sure, Zim. I'll see you later," Kyle said, going inside of his house.

"Huh? That's funny... This is Dib's house. Dib wasn't at school, today... Kyle was in all of Dib's classes, but there was no Dib... I wonder if Kyle-friend is Dib? ... That's an absurb thought! Better just forget about," Zim pondered as he marched the rest of the way to his house.


End file.
